I lay my love on you
by Princessblue97
Summary: I lay my love on you on the 14th February.Even though it didn't go well as I planed but it was the day where it was the happiest day of my life.


_Just a smile and the rain is gone  
Can hardly believe it (yeah)  
There's an angel standing next to me  
Reaching for my heart_

Uzumaki Naruto was getting nervous of what he was going to do was 14th February which was Valentine though he made up his mind that he is going to ask the Hyuuga Heiress,Hinata,on a date.

He still don't know where he could find a perfect spot for that. He was going to see Sakura for asking it,but his mind worked on its own .when he found himself in a strange but a very beautiful the most beautiful place he had seen and been to.

The waterfall flow down creating a peaceful sound in that birds chirping and the trees are swaying nicely as if they were dancing. Blue sky created the perfect atmosphere as a foxy grin make its way to the young boy face.

He decided that this place was the perfect place where he would take Hinata the ones who know this place is only him and Hinata,that is if Hinata agrees on the date.

He ran out of that forest quickly so that he could find her. He wasn't looking when he bumped into a girl who quickly apologize making him stopped himself and help her with her things as he smiled and say 'it's okay'.

But when their eyes meets each other,the girl get up quickly and wanted to run as fast as she could. But then Naruto held her wrist and said "hi,hinata"He grinned and look at her clothing. She was wearing a yukata indicating she is going back to her house.

Her eyes began to water as she remembered the accident she saw in the Forest. Sakura was holding Naruto's hand while he just watch her in amazement.

_Just a smile and there's no way back  
Can hardly believe it (yeah)  
But there's an angel, she's calling me  
Reaching for my heart_

_I know, that I'll be ok now  
This time it's real_

"hi,Naruto,can you please um..let go of me now cause i have got to go to somewhere else"She said without shuttering but her eyes wouldn't meet him.

"nope,I'm not going to let go of your hand"He said sternly and he drag her to the place where he found earlier.

"Let go of me,Naruto-kun!"She shrieked but didn't have a choice when he carry her Bridal Style. Her face was now so red that Naruto think all of her blood was going up to her face.

"Why should i let go of you?"He continued his teasing while looking at her.

"Because Sakura would've be mad if she saw us"At that poing the jumping stopped and she realize the beautiful place that she has ever been to. And she was awed by it and were in Naruto's arm is making it greater.

"What?what it's got to do with Sakura?"He asked confusely and frowning. He let her down(much to her dismay), because he had no clue of what she said. He just cupped her cheek when she doesn't answer . Her eyes bore to him as they stared into each other eyes.

_I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you_

"I-I saw you with Sakura the other. You 're in love with her right Naruto-kun?You shouldn't take me to this place cause Sakura is the one who should've seen this not me"Her eyes got watery as she turned her head away from his intense look.

Then He hug her tightly so tightly that she couldn't go. Inside her heart was screaming yes and almost hug him back when she remember that he is Sakura's boyfriend.

"Let go of me Naruto"She harsly pushed him away as the sky thundered. They both didn't move an inch when the storm thundered loudly indicating that it was going to rain.

Naruto look at her shocked and hurt filled his eyes. He never felt so much hurt only because of one push.

"i have to go Naruto-kun and i'm sorry for pushing you"She said that whole-heartly cause she didn't want to broke down crying in front of him. She was walking half way now when he stopped her ,again,for the second time this day.

"No,Hinata,wait"His voice was so soft that she think that she could run again from him. She was turned by him as he gripped her dainty hand tighter as he look at her.

"Don't go me explained"

"explain what?"She asked with her big pale lavender eyes that helds innocent in them. He look at her eyes and smile softly. His hands reach out to a lock of hair that was in front of her ear.

_Now I believe its ok cause this time it's real  
I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you_

"you see I was healed by Sakura-chan yesterday because of my bruise at my leg"He chuckeled at her widened eyes and reddening face. Right a few seconds he began to laugh loudly that his voice covered the whole forest. The rain isn't raining right now which gives them the cloudy romantic weather.

"shut up,naruto-kun"which made him laugh harder until she pouted cutely which make him so wanted to kiss that pout of hers. So he decided to pop the question.

_I never knew that love could fell soo good  
Like once in a lifetime  
You change my world  
I lay my love on you  
You make me feel brand new  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you_

"I love you,Hinata Hyuuga ever since the day I lay my eyes on you would you go out with me?"He confessed and ask the question he's been holding for a couple of years. She just look at him without saying a word, he thought it was a rejection so he turned his head away and was about to walk out when a hand stopped him right and there.

"I love you too..And I would be delighted to go out with you"She answered honestly and clearly while smilling happily.

His trademark grinned apeared on his face when he move his face closer to hers."i love you"He repeated and claimed her first kiss with his lips.

_I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you_

_I lay my love on you  
You make me feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you_

_As I lay my love on you_

The kiss stopped and their foreheads touch with each other. They were about to lean in for other kiss but the rain suddenly dropped above their bodies which make them soaked througly and laugh.

Hinata began to dance in the rain while Naruto just watch her twirl here and there.A soft smile make it to his face and after 10 minutes of walked to their home holding hands with each other and a smile were there in their face.

14th February = the day their love was united and the day they lay the love on each other with a simple word

"From this moment...I LAY MY LOVE ON YOU"


End file.
